Fiero
Fiero is an evil wizard that appears in Season 2 of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. Role In Series Fiero makes his debut appearance in "Spellbound" Fiero is the sworn enemy of Alacazar, who was in line to be the next Royal Wizard, but when Alacazar was chosen, Fiero swore revenge on him and the Royal Family and became a malvago, a wizard who has fallen to the dark side. During Shuriki's takeover of Avalor, he was affected by her ban on magic as she feared he would be a potential contender to her rule. Fiero appears in "Spellbound" to steal the Maru Codex. After tricking Gabe into letting him in, Fiero searched Avalor Castle for the Codex. When he couldn't find it, he turned everyone to stone knowing Mateo would have to find the Codex to undo it. This, however, backfired when Mateo defeated him. Fiero has made a cameo appearance in both "The Princess Knight" and "Realm of the Jaquins" as a statue from the previous event. Fiero makes his return in the Season 2 episode "Rise of the Sorceress", as Carla Delgado is able to break into Mateo's workshop to steal the Reversal Potion to revive him. Once Shuriki has restored him from his petrified state, Fiero is still upset with her for banishing him some years prior, but agrees to help her in return for getting her help retrieving the Codex Maru from Mateo. Both in agreement, he helps her break into the Royal Treasury to get the jewel from Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara to craft a new wand from, while he then attempts to steal the Codex Maru, but is stopped by Mateo, only managing to escape with a few blank pages. He later runs into Elena, who manages to destroy Shuriki's new wand with the Scepter of Light, forcing himself, Shuriki, and the Delgados to flee back into the woods. However, Fiero manages to restore the blank pages he retrieved from the Codex, which provide a way for Shuriki to defeat Elena, but only provides the information if Shuriki makes him Royal Malvago when she takes over Avalor again, which she agrees to. It is revealed in the following episode, "Shapeshifters", that the pages that Fiero stole from the Codex Maru were clues leading to the dark counterpart to the Scepter of Light, the Scepter of Night, which Alacazar broke up and left riddles to finding it within the Codex, along with concealing the information with a spell that hid the information to begin with, hence the pages being blank before Fiero reverses the spell with his dark magic. Using the clues and riddles, Fiero intends to find the pieces so Shuriki can use the Scepter of Night against Elena and her Scepter of Light. In the next episode, "The Scepter of Night", using the information in the pages he stole, Fiero leads Shuriki's group to the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul, location of the first piece of the Scepter of Night. However, there is unrest in the group as Victor and Carla are still upset over how Fiero will be of a higher rank than them when Shuriki takes over Avalor again. When Carla and Victor locate the pyramid matching the riddle, Shuriki's group run into Elena and her group at the summit, including Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, Migs, and Dulce. Fiero makes a plan to acquire the first piece, and has Carla and Shuriki retreat to their carriage to act as a decoy, hoping to force Elena into going after them rather than the scepter piece when she sees them flee. However, while they do that, Fiero slips inside, hoping to be led right to the piece by Mateo. However, he is frustrated when he finds Victor came with him, still hoping to get one up on Fiero and gain better favor with Shuriki. When Mateo and Elena find the piece, Fiero and Victor attempt to escape with it, leading to a fight outside over possession of it with Gabe, Naomi, and the Jaquins. Despite Victor and Fiero's best attempts to get the piece, Elena gets hold of it, but as she dives at them to attack, Fiero casts a spell to create a smokescreen so he and Victor can escape. Returning to Shuriki's carriage, they report on failing to get the first piece, but know the riddle leading to the second one. After Carla then adds on that they can always get the first piece back from Elena when she comes for the second one Fiero and Victor struggle into the carriage as they continue to quarrel, before Carla drives it away once everyone is on-board. They are unaware that Elena and her friends are already preparing to go after them as well once they decipher Alacazar's next riddle to the second piece's location. Following up in "The Race for the Realm", Fiero and the rest of Shuriki's crew learn that the remaining two pieces of the Scepter of Night are in the Jaquin homeworld of Vallaestrella. Spotting Mateo and Gabe heading back to the palace on Migs and Dulce, the decision is made to split up Shuriki's group, with Fiero granting the Delgados their Malvago powers at Shuriki's order to pursue Mateo and Gabe, while Fiero and Shuriki are led by Troyo to meet up with Cruz and his sister Vestia, who busted Cruz out of lockup earlier and were given shelter by Troyo. With the help of the Jaquin twins, Fiero and Shuriki enter Vallaestrella, and soon learn of Elena and Naomi's whereabouts through the Flaringos, leading them to the highest mountain in Vallaestrella, where the Scepter of Night's Jewel was located. Elena, consumed by her hatred of Shuriki and lust for revenge, goes after her and Cruz, leaving Naomi and Luna to fend for themselves against Fiero and Vestia, resulting in Fiero acquiring the Jewel, while Shuriki returns to grab the Mount after Naomi dropped it. They return to Avalor, with the Delgados having gotten the Staff from Mateo and Gabe, and Shuriki reunites the pieces into the complete Scepter of Night. Afterwards, Fiero reveals that he needs to teach Shuriki how to use the Scepter properly before she can launch her second takeover. Shuriki is quick to encourage Fiero to begin the lessons at once. in "A Tale of Two Scepters", Fiero has been training Shuriki in the use of the Scepter of Night, but Shuriki has been unable to master even the simplest of spells in the Destruction spell, using some totems as target practice. Once she has managed to get a hold of it, Cruz returns to report that Elena is training in Vallaestrella with Quita Moz and the Sun Bird Elders with learning the full powers of her Scepter of Light. Shuriki pressures Fiero into teaching her the more advanced and powerful spells in the Scepter of Night, and Fiero reluctantly teaches her the Dark Fire spell, only to reveal afterwards that, like the Scepter of Light, using the more powerful spells drain the energy from the scepter's wielder at a faster pace, leaving them more fatigued in a shorter time span. Despite that, Shuriki leaves on Cruz to deal with Elena, but when she returns later, Fiero worries that Elena knows where their hideout is and suggests fleeing back into the jungle. Shuriki agrees, and the two depart on Cruz and Vestia, unaware that Elena knows where they are heading thanks to the Scepter of Light's Farsight spell. In the one hour special, "Song of the Sirenas", Fiero is with Shuriki, Cruz, and Vestia, when they hear that Elena has arrived in Nueva Vista for her summer vacation, and prepare to ambush her there to deal with her once and for all. However, while waiting for the Delgados to catch up, they are spotted by Migs, Luna, and Skylar, but are able to outsmart them and escape. After the Delgados act as decoys to lure the Jaquins, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe away from Elena, Fiero and Shuriki confront he, and manage to disarm her of the Scepter of Light and knock her into the waterway to drown. Afterward, they confront Isabel, her grandparents, and Esteban with the Delgados, Cruz, and Vestia, and have them locked up in the castle tower. When Duke Cristóbal, who was an old ally of Shuriki, reveals that Elena is still alive, but he locked her up in the tower with her family, Shuriki forces him to take her to the tower to deal with Elena once and for all. However, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe bust the Royal Family out with the help of the Jaquins, and attempt to escape back to Avalor City, Fiero and the other villains pursue them, only to be stopped by the Sirenas, as Duke Cristobal had made the mistake of locking up the Sirena princess, Princess Marisa, alongside Elena. As Elena confronts Shuriki in one-on-one combat on Skylar, with Shuriki riding Cruz, Fiero faces Mateo. At one point, he takes Gabe hostage, threatening to harm him if Mateo did not surrender, but Fiero loses his human shield thanks to Naomi, allowing Mateo to hit him with his own spell that he had used previously to turn Isabel and so many others to stone, causing Fiero to be petrified once more, his hand only inches from hitting his tamborita to cast another spell when he is fully petrified. With Shuriki defeated and killed by Elena, the Delgados retreat with Cruz and Vestia, leaving Fiero behind, trapped once more as a statue, hopefully for good this time. Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney Channel villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Dead Category:Elena Of Avalor Villains Category:Disney Junior Villains